Eternal Eyes
by kurisleen
Summary: Legend has it, that once in every 350 years, a Kuruta will be born with the so-called "Eternal Eyes". Eyes that burn like the sun, swirl red like an endless pool of blood, and contain all the colours of the world. Both Kurapika and Kuroro seeks each other for revenge. Kuroro finds himself unable to kill the Chain Assassin after finding out his "secret". Fem!Kurapika x Kuroro. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**____****Disclaimer:******___I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I do, there will be no more hiatuses! Say _**____****NO**_____to hiatuses!_

…...

**Prologue:**

**Eternal Eyes**

…...

Legend has it, that once in every 350 years, a Kuruta will be born with the so-called "Eternal Eyes". Eyes that burn like the sun, swirl red like an endless pool of blood, and contain all the colours of the world. It was a rare phenomenon to have such a child be born that people of the Kuruta rejoiced as if their saviour has been delivered. And for that reason, the people of the Kuruta Tribe continue to move out from one place to another, in order to protect their very precious treasure; the carrier of the "Eternal Eyes".

The "Eternal Eyes", when removed from the carrier, will not only burn and swirl red, but also whirl among the different colours of the world. Like glasz eyes but with a burning colour to it. The carrier of the "Eternal Eyes" will always and forever be a woman. Why that has happened, no one knew. It was only known that the first carrier was a woman as well. Kurutan Elders believed that it was because each carrier is the reincarnation of the past one.

The "Eternal Eyes" can only be triggered by the deepest grief or the happiest moment of the carrier. Once triggered, the carrier gains many types of power that the possibilities are endless. It has always been a problem for the carrier to trigger the eyes, so most of them don't know they are carriers and just die without their whole tribe knowing about their existence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that must be the reason why Kuroro was not able to gain what he massacred the Kuruta Tribe for.

Sitting on a sturdy sofa, back leaning on the soft cushions with a book on the his lap, Kuroro flipped the page and continued reading. He felt a bit disappointed with himself why he failed to know this information before he made plans to massacre the tribe. Truth to tell, he was never interested with the Kuruta Tribe, but when he read about the "Eternal Eyes", his curiosity with the tribe deepened. If such eyes existed, he'd be happy to have them in his hands. They must have looked so beautiful, having all the colours of the world within one pair of eyes.

But the information in the book he's currently reading, which he only found out six years after the massacre, made him regret what he did. And Kuroro Lucifer never regrets anything. Maybe only this one.

What if, when he massacred the tribe for the "Eternal Eyes", the carrier hasn't triggered them yet? No wonder he didn't find any of the eyes among the one he collected that has the _colours of the world_ in it. He thought that maybe the carrier escaped with some of the clan members in order to protect the line of both the Kuruta Tribe and the "Eternal Eyes". But he heard it from the Chain User himself that he's the only one who survived, and being the last one, his anger is stronger that any of those enemies seeking for revenge he encountered. Though the Chain User's eyes are as beautiful as the other Kurutas, it can't be possible that he's the carrier of the "Eternal Eyes". Why? _The carrier of the "Eternal Eyes" will always and forever be a woman._

It was such a wasted opportunity.

Sighing, Kuroro closed the book and waited. He's in a hotel room somewhere not so far away from Ryuusegai so that once the process is done, he could easily go back and surprise his Spiders. The though of them jumping in on him when he returns brought a chuckle to his usually stoic face. No matter how mature you look at them, those guys still have a little bit of childish aura in them.

He waited for a few hours, doing nothing but looking at the sky, occasionally tapping his fingertips on the hardbound cover of the old book. A few more minutes later, his visitors finally arrived.

"Did you wait long, _Danchou_?" that sinister voice asked, approaching the still seated man.

"Hisoka." Kuroro acknowledge and stood up, carrying the book with him. He looked at the dark-skinned man beside Hisoka and stared at his eyes. "Is he the nen remover?" he asked and the clown nodded.

"Abengane." the nen remover introduced himself, holding out a hand for Kuroro to shake. This is, after all, a business.

Kuroro shook it, fully understanding what the hand shake means. This is purely business and whatever the other party will do after this transaction is over will be none of their concern. "Kuroro Lucifer."

Abengane was not able to hide how surprised he is with the mention of his name, but he did not recoil in fear. He only smirked and nodded then gave out simple instructions before he could start the exorcism of the cursed nen . The three then moved out of the hotel, heading towards the nearby forest to start the ritual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heavy pants echoed all over the huge but empty comfort room of the Nostrade Mansion. Kurapika, the only survivor of the Kuruta Tribe and leader of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards, leaned against the sink and stared at his messed up wet reflection on the mirror. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. His heart felt like it's being ripped into pieces. The Judgement Chain kept on squeezing the delicate organ for a while now, but Kurapika did not remember breaking his contract with himself so there's no reason for the chain to react this way.

Maybe it's trying to tell him something. Maybe...

Kurapika's heavy eyelids suddenly widened as he realized what the constant twitching of the chain meant. But he was not able to say what his mind was telling him when he felt another twitch, this time much more painful than the others combined. He dropped on the floor, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He can't move, or rather he can but he wouldn't, lest the pain would intensify greatly.

It was a few minutes later when the pain had died down that Kurapika stood up again, feet a bit wobbly, and leaned on the sink. His bangs obscured his blazing scarlet eyes while his mind were running different thoughts and possibilities. Could it be possible... that Kuroro Lucifer found a nen remover so early and lifted up the curse he gave him?

He clenched his fists. _No! Impossible!_ His mind shouted. He will never allow this.

Anger flooded in his chest and he felt his eyes burn even more. The memories of his clan's massacre and the knowledge of the man who lead it being free somewhere made his insides burn as well. The Spiders will reorganize once he returns and Kurapika wouldn't allow that. This time around he will finish them all off in one go. This time around, his friends won't be here to hinder him. And this time around, his revenge will be finally completed.

Without looking at his reflection, Kurapika walked out of the comfort room, not minding his messy appearance. He's too fuelled by a new determination that he failed to realize that his scarlet eyes, still burning, has different colours swirling within it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Note:** _Hai! Michi-san here! Second story of Kurisleen-sensei that I typed down. I'll try to type down all chapters of the story she wrote down on her yellow notebook as fast as I can. Hope you find this one interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I do, there will be no more hiatuses! Say __**NO **__to hiatuses!_

…...

**Chapter 1:**

**Finding you First**

…...

"You're planning on resigning?" Light Nostrade's strained voice came out as he took the paper from his employee's hand.

Chains clinked together as Kurapika withdrew back his hand with a silent, hidden sigh. He can see how his employer's body trembled slightly at the knowledge of his impending "resignation". The blond can't blame him. Besides being the head of the bodyguards, Kurapika is practically the one helping him in managing more than half of the assets of the family. Without him, Nostrade would have fallen down in the dumps a long time ago.

"I'm not resigning." Kurapika clarified, standing straight and professional in his black business suit. "Just applying for a temporary leave. I have a few personal matters I want to take care of as fast as I can so I can work more efficiently."

Nostrade clearly looked relieved. He should have read the paper first before assuming anything. Such a useless fellow.

"How long would you be gone?" he asked.

"Three to six months."

Nostrade winced a little. "That's a long vacation."

Kurapika kept quiet. He knew his employer would approve of it anyway, thinking that he would threaten to quit if he doesn't. But the blond is not like that and won't ever do that. He's not an irresponsible person.

"Very well." Nostrade finally said at length. "Is there anything else you need? When are you leaving."

"Tomorrow. And no, I don't need anything else, sir." Kurapika sternly said before Nostrade nodded and dismissed him.

His traveling expenses will be covered by his Hunter License so money is no problem. He also finished packing the things he needed, just some clothes, books, and food. Outside Nostrade's office, Kurapika found Senritsu waiting for him. The small woman who gained a fond place in Kurapika's heart smiled warmly at her. She must have just finished playing a a flute piece.

"Something troubles you." the woman softly spoke when Kurapika stopped to greet her.

Despite the poker face, Kurapika knew that Senritsu knew he's disturbed by what happened to him yesterday.

"Your heartbeat is a bit erratic." Senritsu continued.

Sighing, Kurapika could only smile. He really couldn't hide anything from her.

"I'm leaving for three to six months, Senritsu."

Senritsu furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?"

Kurapika continued walking and Senritsu followed closely beside her. "For vacation, training, or hunting. Take your pick."

"Who are you hunting?" Senritsu had a bad feeling about this as she picked the third choice. "Did he break the chain you imposed on his heart?"

Kurapika didn't need to ask her whom she's referring to. He only nodded stiffly. "He did. And I'm going to hunt him down again."

A look of disapproval graced the small woman's face. Senritsu had always acted as a big sister to Kurapika, seeing that she's much older than him, that is why she's very worried about him. He just recovered from the recent events concerning the Omokage incident. Kurapika lost his Kurutan best friend twice, and even if he did not show it, it clearly had some impact in his psychological well-being.

"Didn't you promise your friends that you'd focus in finding you clansmen's eyes instead of revenge?"

"What did you think I was doing for the past couple of months, Senritsu?" Kurapika didn't mean for his voice to come out as angry or anything like that. He was just anxious and at the same time a bit furious.

"Kurapika..."

"What choice do I have, Senritsu?" Kurapika stopped and faced her. "The man who killed Pyro and my whole family is running around free. Do you think I would just sit around when I have the power to stop him?"

"You have many choices." Senritsu said with her characteristic soft voice. "You just refuse to look at them."

That got Kurapika tongue-tied. He stared at her dark green eyes before abruptly turning and continued walking back to his room. He won't listen to her any more, lest she manages to move him again. In front of the graves of his clansmen, he swore he will end the Spiders and avenge their deaths.

But little did Kurapika know that future had other plans for him.

.

.

.

"_Was the outside world fun, Kurapika?"_

"_Yeah."_

What he's doing right now is not exactly what he could call 'fun'. Kurapika felt a bit guilty lying to Pyro even if he was just a soul doll when he asked that question. Yes, he had fun, but that was long ago with his newly-found friends. He couldn't possibly have fun now when he knew the souls of his other clansmen are all begging to finally truly rest in peace. Kurapika believed he could do that by finding their eyes.

It has been one week since he left the Nostrade Manor. As expected, Senritsu did her best to convince Kurapika to stop this 'madness', as she preferred to call it. But the blond was not swayed no matter what. He did not further hone his skills after the 'Omokage Incident' just so he could live a chummy and relaxing life with the Nostrades. No, he trained himself specifically for this day; to hunt down Kuroro Lucifer when he breaks through the Judgement Chain.

Suddenly, overwhelmed by a feeling of anger, Kurapika's hand rose up to clutch his chest. Then, he felt his eyes burn. The scarlet eyes must have been triggered again. Good thing he's riding a private compartment in the train, or else he'll have trouble explaining with the other passengers.

With a deep sigh, the blond calmed himself to stop the burning sensation of his eyes. It's not always nice having his eyes turn scarlet. True, they may increase you power and stamina, but in exchange, they hurt like hell. It doesn't seem like it does since Kurapika has been trained too well in enduring the pain during his childhood.

Finally deciding that it's no use musing over such things, Kurapika closed his eyes and succumb to sleep, only to see nothing in his dreams but a whirlpool of colors and broken promises.

.

.

.

"Daaaanncchhoouuu!"

Kuroro didn't have to turn around to know who's approaching him. Hearing that voice is enough to know that Shalnark and a few of his Spiders are running towards him. He stopped on his tracks and spun on his heels. Seeing his face, Shalnark beamed so wide he almost tore his cheeks. Behind Shal, Machi and Nobunaga were also running with Feitan and Phinx coolly walking, trying not to show how excited they were to unexpectedly see Kuroro back in Ryuusegai.

Shalnark stopped in front of him, panting. "Danchou!" he laughed a little, looking so much relieved. "You're back!"

Kuroro allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "I am. How are things?"

Machi and Nobunaga stopped right behind Shalnark, also looking quite happy at the same time confused. The sudden apparition of Kuroro Lucifer in Ryuusegai is something they never expected to happen.

"You're looking well, Danchou." Machi greeted softly while Nobunaga is a bit confused with what he should say.

"Yo, Danchou!" It was Phinx this time. The Egyptian man looked at Feitan with a grin. "Looks like your Danchou days are over, Fei."

Feitan let out a 'tsk' before shrugging. "It was enjoyable while it lasted." he admitted. The man worthy of the title 'Danchou' has come back and Feitan is more than happy to step down on his current position as the interim Danchou.

"This is so unexpected, Danchou! Is the chain around your heart been removed?" Shalnark asked in a hurry. But it looks like he already got the answer when nothing happened to Kuroro

"Yes. Thanks to the nen remover you guys found." Kuroro smirked. After the ritual of the removal of the nen curse, he tested it himself by using Gyou on his eyes. Nothing happened. It was successful. Then, both Hisoka and the nen remover left, with Kuroro promising that he will give Hisoka the long-awaited battle with him after finishing some things that he should do.

Kuroro looked around him, then frowned a little. Something was a bit odd in Ryuusegai. It's still filled with garbage as always and people in white suits are scavenging the thrown trashes. What Kuroro observed was the fact that there's less people around.

"Did something happen here?" he asked briefly, not taking his eyes off the surroundings.

"The Chimera Ants attacked the place not long ago, Danchou." Phinx took the liberty of answering. "The Council asked our help in eliminating them."

"I take it that you guys were successful?" the leader asked, smiling as if there's actually no need to ask the silly question.

"Of course, Danchou. What did you think of us?" Feitan said, still remembering the exhilarating feeling while fighting the Chimer Ant 'Queen' Zazan.

Kuroro nodded lightly. "Where are the others?"

"Dispersed. We didn't expect you to appear right now, Danchou. Only us and Coltopi and Kalluto are in the hideout here in Ryuusegai."

The new name confused Kuroro. "Kalluto?"

"Hisoka's replacement, Danchou." Machi explained. "The Zoaldyeck boy's younger brother."

"_Zoaldyeck boy? The Chain Assassin's silver-haired friend?"_ Kuroro thought to himself. Quickly, he smiled as if an idea struck his mind. "I want to meet him."

.

.

.

The town Kurapika is currently in is what they all call as the Rice Capital of the world. It's in a certain part of the Azian Continent, and it took him about one week traveling here. Kurapika has no lead clue whatsoever in the whereabouts of Kuroro Lucifer. He's thinking of trying York Shin first, and he's here in this country to change flights towards the city. He wanted to go to Ryuusegai as well, but he figured out that he needed more information other than the ones he already knew about the secluded city. And besides, he had no idea where Ryuusegai might be since it's not exactly printed in any maps. Perhaps he should try to find a computer shop to access the Hunters' Website to research about it's location.

Being the Rice Capital, the place really looked rural, but not entirely. The people's lives mostly centered in planting rice and raising farm animals. This town is just on the route towards a bigger city where Kurapika can find better accommodations and computer shops.

Kurapika looked up the blue sky, then noticed how the sun is coming down fast. He went from stall to stall to replenish his supplies. He'll have to find an inn soon to stay in and continue traveling towards a bigger city. He was walking towards one inn when suddenly, a very strong gust of wind came.

In a open area like this, strong winds are common, but this one didn't feel like a normal gust. For one thing, the other citizens are screaming, trying to stand on their grounds so that they won't be blown away. Some clothes went flying away and the dust in the dirt path were disturbed. Even the trees waved aggressively with the wind. Kurapika, currently wearing a jacket and jeans instead of his tribal clothes, held to it tightly, covering his face to prevent the dust from entering his eyes.

When the wind died down, Kurapika grunted and looked around, assessing the little damage it did. Some people were very confused, wondering if a storm is coming. The Kuruta hurried on his steps, finally finding a small inn to spend the night.

He entered, noticing that there were only a few people in the lobby, mostly farmers drinking together after a long, hard day of work.

On the receptionist's desk is a bell. Kurapika pressed it a few times before a middle aged man came out and asked him what he needed.

"Do you have an extra room?" the blond asked and received only a nod in reply.

The man then gave him a bronze key. "Room 24."

Kurapika grabbed the key without another word and proceeded to go upstairs when the receptionist suddenly stopped him. He spun on his heels, confused.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked.

The man only furrowed his eyebrows and waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh, nothing."

This annoyed the blond a little before he proceeded to climb up the stairs.

The receptionist was just about to inform him that behind his jacket, a small, white paper is sticking near the hem. Well, it's not like it's a big deal.

.

.

.

_Ryuusegai..._

"I got him." Kalluto announced nonchalantly, showing Kuroro the paper doll that looked so much like the Chain Assassin in his normal clothes instead of the tribal ones.

Kuroro smiled, clearly amused at the ability of the new member of the Phantom Troupe. His Spiders really know how to choose new members well even in his absence. At first he only wanted to see what kind of person Killua Zoaldyeck's little brother is, but he can see that they are both very different.

Kalluto on the other hand is clearly trying to figure out the Spiders' leader, Kuroro Lucifer. The man may look lax and aloof at times, cold and calculating, but the kid can see that he's not a normal human being. For one thing, he emits some sort of charisma, which is necessary for a leader, and that he's very strong considering how much the other Spiders respect and follow his every orders. In order to survive in this group, Kalluto thought that he should also follow every order of the Danchou.

That's why, when Kuroro learned of how his Surveillance Paper Dolls ability works, he immediately ordered him to track down a certain someone.

"_A friend of your older brother, Killua."_ That's what Kuroro said. He then proceeded to describe the appearance of that person since it's possible he had met him before. At first the young Zoaldyeck thought it was the spiky-haired kid, but it turns out it's not him.

Blond hair, blue eyes, male, wearing some sort of Azian clothes.

And Kalluto had met him back when they came into their mansion and tried to retrieve Killua. What could Kuroro possibly want with him? Kalluto wanted to know so bad.

His ability works like this; Kalluto sends white paper confetti to be carried by a strong wind. By applying his nen, the confetti will stick only to one specific target. Once it sticks to the target, a paper doll made out of nen will be formed. Unless the confetti is removed, the paper doll will not dissolve.

Since a paper doll of Kurapika has been formed already, it means the confetti was successful in finding the person. This was the same method Kalluto used to find the nen remover for Kuroro.

Kalluto handed the paper doll to the Spider Head, who took and held it up. He and the other remaining Spiders scrutinized the doll, waiting for it to say something. Then suddenly...

"_Do you have an extra room?"_ came the Chain Assassin's voice. Kuroro raised an eyebrow in amusement while the other Spiders scooted closer, trying to see if the Chain Assassin will say anything else.

"_What is it?"_

"_Oh, nothing"_

"Wow. This is the first time I'm seeing one of your abilities." Phinx whistled, amazed.

"And the only one I'll show you." Kalluto replied, remembering that he should not entirely reveal his abilities if he wants to catch up to these guys.

The paper doll did not say anything else. Perhaps the Chain Assassin is doing something else quietly. Unfortunately, Kalluto doesn't have the ability to tell the location of the confetti that stuck to their target. If they're patient, perhaps the Chain Assassin will say it himself. They will just have to wait.

Kuroro stood up from where he's sitting. "I'm taking this with me." he said, referring to the paper doll. Kalluto could only nod. The Spider Head then proceeded to his own room in their hideout.

The other Spiders could only stare at his back, understanding that their Danchou is perhaps tired and wanted to rest.

"But does he really have to take the paper doll with him?" Phinx almost whined.

Machi gave him a reprimanding look. "If there's anyone who knows what should be done to the Chain Assassin, that would be Danchou."

"Then I guess Danchou will hunt him down." Nobunaga assumed, clearly excited at the thought. He had been holding back on his revenge until Kuroro has returned.

Shalnark smiled cheerfully. "Since Danchou has returned, time for us to get serious then."

Everyone agreed, ready for whatever their Danchou has in his mind.

.

.

.

Inside his room, Kuroro sat on the bed, putting the paper doll on top of the pillow. The doll is quiet, but it hasn't dissolved yet. The man smiled with a wicked streak to it. When he finds the Chain Assassin, he will have his way with him before gouging his eyes out. The Spiders mentioned something about meeting the Chain Assassin while they were trying to eliminate the fake Spider dolls their ex-member Omokage created. It seems like Omokage succeeded in stealing Kurapika's eyes temporarily, which renderred him useless and powerless.

Kuroro wondered what would happen if he gouges Kurapika's eyes out... and let him live, blind, for the rest of his life.

Surely that's the most befitting revenge. He will render him useless and powerless just he had rendered Kuroro useless and powerless.

The Spider Head looked back at the paper doll then smirked. "I'm going to find you first."

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** _New story! Don't blame me! Blame the plot bunnies! They keep jumping up and down my head. Oh yeah, this story is originally in the jandre27 account. But since Michi-san is busy in her architectural subjects, I have to transfer this in my original account. No Kurapika x Kuroro action yet. And if you have noticed, Kurapika is still referred here as a 'he'. Just wait, ne? Please read and review and tell me your thoughts, okay? Thanks!_


End file.
